One Man Drinking Games
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: Memories and stolen moments; no one ever said that staying alive and holding onto love was easy. .:. semi-AU Mayday Parade songfic-like oneshot. slash. helps to listen to the song while reading! ;D


**A/N: I love Mayday Parade. And whilst listening to the song with the same title as this fanfic, I thought of a bittersweet fanfic. X3**

**Warnings: overuse of lyrics, and… Elricest? What makes you think I'd write such a thing? ;D**

**Italics are Ed, normal font is Al. Semi-AU, I suppose; based off of the first anime, NOT the manga or Brotherhood.**

**

* * *

**

_You said it would be funny to keep me hanging in suspense, and I found that it isn't funny at all. The suspense died, and soon, your choice was made. You married, and moved down the street from the house we had shared for so long. I like knowing that you're so close by, in case I need you. And I'll always need you._

_I run over to your house and scale the chain-link fence that borders your backyard. And then I climb through your window; your wife, I know, isn't home. I slip into your bed, and you're there waiting for me. I whisper that I love you as you fall out of your clothes._

And we lay there in the darkness, like this dream of you I had where we captured all the fireflies and knew what time we had left to spend together before Mom would call us home, a light in the second story window. A dream of a memory; memories that can be counted on our fingertips, and the small amount almost makes you cry.

You let me hold you tightly as we said all our goodbyes; I wish that I could have you for an eternity, but it seems that such a life isn't possible for us, Brother.

* * *

(_May I say that I loved you more?)_

(May I say that I have always loved you more?)

* * *

_And it must have been an hour that I clutched your metal body in my arms. And I must have said the right things to comfort you, because you instantly felt warm. It was so long ago that this happened that I almost forgot how it felt. Do you remember that night, Al? How I held you, even though I knew you couldn't feel it._

_And you heard my heart stop beating the day Dante tried to steal you, the Stone – Envy had killed me, and you wanted desperately to cry, but being armor, you physically couldn't. but I felt your tears anyhow, and I cried them for you as I was brought back to life. Your sympathetic whispers lingered in my head, and they told a tale of bad goodbyes._

I remember, all too well; but there were good times, too. Before your death, before our separation, before we landed here and I got married; There was a time when you swore you saw me laughing, and I swore I saw you smile at me.

And you know, all this time we've spent together is meant to last us quite a while. I remember when I didn't have memories of half of it, and how I did everything I could to get them back; I took a piece of you with me, your red jacket with Teacher's symbol on the back, and I swore that I'd carry it to my grave if I never found you, knowing that for someone human, you're an angel sent to save me.

* * *

(Keep breathing my angel, if you go down, I go with you…)

(_May I say I loved you more?)_

(Just keep breathing, just keep breathing…)

(Keep breathing my angel, if you go down, I go with you…)

(_May I say that I have loved you more?)_

(Just keep breathing, just keep breathing…)

* * *

_I smile and raise my glass, and I tell you in our secret place, "So let's drink to memories we shared, down one for all the hopes and cares; here's two for being unaware that you're gone, because before too long you'll be a memory."_

And I understand, Brother, I really do; it's because the best, more beautiful things can never last, and the forbidden ones last even less. I, too, raise my glass and toast, even as tears stream down my face. I murmur how much I love you, and your smile never falters.

* * *

(_So let's drink to memories we shared)_

(Because before too long you'll be a memory)

(_Down one for all the hopes and cares)_

(Because before too long you'll be a memory)

(_Here's two for being unaware that you're gone)_

(I said before too long you'll be a memory)

(_I said before too long you'll be...)_

(Just another one of my memories.)

* * *

It feels like one man drinking games…

It feels like I'm all by myself.

It feels like one man drinking games…

_And it feels like I shouldn't bother._

_But if I can keep this secret – _

If I can steal one more kiss from you –

_Then _

I

_think_

that

_I_

can

_survive_

just

_a _

little

_bit _

longer.


End file.
